Who's Davis?
by mimato rocks indie
Summary: Songfic to Busted's Who's David? I love Mimato but Mimi was the only girl who would fit. Anyway, Matt finally has Mimi, but is she REALLY telling the truth?


Who´s Davis?  
  
Matt´s life was perfect. Just perfect. He had Mimi and a band, and that was all he needed. Mimi was the most popular girl in school, beautiful and sweet. She did flirt a lot, but that was just flirting of course. Anyway, Matt was in love with her so he didn´t really mind.  
  
Matt´s bands´ concert was in 2 weeks, and they had needed a finale song. Matt was going to write it, but he had needed inspiration. And that inspiration was Mimi. Now he had her, he had written the whole song already. The band had practiced it, learnt it and now they were all ready.  
  
"Hey Meems," He walked up to her while she emptied her locker. "Hi Matt," She kissed him on the cheek. Matt blushed and looked away. He looked back up again to find her tossing her hair and strokinig her stomach- flirting-with that nerdy know-it-all, Izzy Izumi. "Who´s that then," Izzy asked, jolting his head towards Matt. "Oh him, he´s just a stupid loner, ha!" Mimi joked. Matt knew she was joking but that remark hurt his feelings. He laughed anyway. Then that super-cool soccer player walked up."Hey cutie." He said in a really smooth tone. "Oh hi Davis, erm..I need to come to your house tonight coz she borrowed something off me, ok?"Mimi asked. Matt felt a pang of jelousy and something nagged him in the back of his mind. He quickly brushed it away. "Well, Matt, I need to go to class ok?"Mimi turned and gave him a dazzling smile. He smiled back. "Ok, sweetie, see ya!" He answered, and ran over to his own class.  
  
At the end of school, Matt ran to him and Mimi's private meeting place, like they did every day.  
  
She wasn't there. Matt started worrying, scared and heart-broken. Then he saw Mimi, walking with Davis. He had his arm around her and was stroking her hair. Matt, in anger and jelousy, followed them.  
  
Mimi and Davis reached Davis´ house, Matt followed. They went inside-hand in hand to Matt´s horror-and shut the door. Matt knew what he had to do. He jammed Mimi´s number into his mobile, and called it. There was no reply.  
  
Matt kicked the door down and strode into Davis' sister's room. Jun, his sister was there, but no Mimi. "Where's Mimi?" He asked angrily. Jun jumped, and looked up. "Mattie!" She cried with a smile. She had a huge crush on him. "No, Mimi's not here, well I saw her with Davis outside, and I heard faint footsteps, maybe she's upstairs." Matt's eyes went wide when he realized that the whole Jun thing was a lie. But what would Mimi want with Davis? He was younger than her, and not one of her friends. Unless...NO! Matt pushed the thought away. No, she wouldn't cheat on him, she said so herself. Well, he'd have to go and check.  
  
When he reached the room, he heard crashes from inside. He wasn't BEATING her was he? He pushed open the door to find Mimi and Davis, naked in each others arms, doing what she promised she wouldn't. Matt stood there in shock, tears runnning down his cheeks. He stormed out of the room crying. He was heart-broken.  
  
The next day at school, he heard that guy Tai talking to a guy called Joe. "Did you know that Mimi sleeps around? That freak, Izzy, follows her and sees her going to everybody's house and doin' it with 'em?" Tai whispered. Matt was speechless. Izzy came over, saw his face, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry man, she's done the same to everyone else, including me. You need to get over her, then you'll be fine." He said. "Thanks dude." Matt whispered. He suddenly knew how to prove that he knew what she was doing.  
  
When he got home, he called up his bandmates and told them that that song was not the finale, and that he was writing a new one. They didn't mind, and told him to give them the music and lyrics when he was done.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt cried. The song was over now. The band had learnt it, and they were all ready for the concert tommorow.  
  
The next day, Matt stood Backstage with his band, getting ready for the concert. They were all nervous, but what Matt was most nervous about was the finale song for Mimi. He knew she was there, he had asked her.  
  
Later on, the band stood on the stage in complete darkness. The huge flames and fireworks suddenly rocketed out of the floor in front of them, and smoke covered their faces. The band started the music, just as the smoke cleared. Matt started to sing the first song. The one toward his father.  
  
"I'm so tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface I don't know what you are expecting of me Put under the pressure Of walking in your shoes  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
I´ve become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired So much more away I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you  
  
Can´t you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly Afraid to lose control Coz everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is another mistake to you Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
I´ve become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more away I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you  
  
And I know I may end up failing too But I know That you were just like me with someone dissapointed in you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more away I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you." Matt stopped, panting and sweating, and smiled to the roaring crowd.  
  
" Great dude, we rocked that tune." His bandmate J said. They all high- fived.  
* * *  
  
2 hours later, Matt came onto stage again. For his final song.  
  
"Hey guys, thanks for coming. We want to thank our parents, God, our producers, our friends, and most of all you guys." He said to the screaming fans. "Well, this last song, is dedicated to a Mimi Tachikawa, see her over there with yet ANOTHER guy." Matt continued, and pointed to a shocked Mimi.  
  
" You've always been this way since high school  
Flirtatious and quite loud  
I find your sense of humour spiteful  
It shouldn't make you proud  
  
And I know your pretty face gets far with guys  
But your make up ain't enough to hide the lies  
  
Are you sure  
That you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
Coz you're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
  
Somebody saw you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around  
Don't know you  
  
You left your phone so I invaded  
I hated what I saw  
You stupid lying bitch who's Davis?  
Some guy who lives next door  
  
So go live in the house of Davis if you like  
But be sure he don't know Izzy, Joe or Tai!  
  
Are you sure that you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
Coz you're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
  
Somebody saw you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around  
Don't know you  
Ooooooaaaa!  
Don't like you  
Ooooooaaaa!  
  
And I know  
That you try  
To break me into pieces  
And I know  
That you lie  
But you can't hurt me now I'm over you  
Ooooooaaaa!  
  
Are you sure  
That you're mine  
Aren't you dating other guys  
Coz you're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
  
Somebody saw you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the words going around  
Don't know you." Matt was panting, and his heart was pounding with fear. He finally sneaked a look at Mimi. She was sobbing and the other guy- maybe Davis-was kissing her and cheering her up.  
  
After the concert, Matt walked out to his limo in a sweat, when he heard a huge pounding of feet stopping behind him. Expecting the fans, he sighed and turned around. There stood the sobbing Mimi. "Matt-I'm-so-sorry-never-again-I-never-meant-to!" She cried. Matt just sighed and walked on. "Please Matt.I.I- I LOVE you!"Mimi whispered, running after him. "I know, and I loved you too.before I realized what a lying bitch you were."Matt snapped. "Matt.NO!!!"Mimi screamed. "Soz Meems, but never again. See ya!" He waved from inside the limo.  
  
From then on, Matt was a lot happier. Izzy was his best friend, and school was so much more enjoyable. Matt met another girl-Angel-and fell in love with her. Hhis life turned out great. Oh and Mimi? She lived in her room, crying her heart out for Matt until Davis came and she cheered up and married him.  
  
The End 


End file.
